This invention relates to power generators where a working fluid is circulated from a higher energy level to lower energy level, generating power.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,190 and 3,854,841, I had described a closed and open type turbines, and using centrifuge design. These turbines used forward oriented nozzles within the rotor; in the apparatus disclosed herein, such nozzles have been replaced by other methods.